


I pronounce you husband & husband

by Zekie_v



Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fundy and Dream are married, I like fundywastaken, I still can't get my mind out of the wedding, I wanna write smut but I'm not good at it, M/M, Marriage, Tommy is a flower 'girl', Tommy is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekie_v/pseuds/Zekie_v
Summary: This takes part on Dream and Fundy's wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172981
Kudos: 37





	I pronounce you husband & husband

This would be nice with the song perfect song playing in the background.

It's just one week, ONE WEEK till there wedding everyone got invited. All of them were pretty excited, Techno? not much. The most happiest was Wilbur, Dream got Fundy to agree on inviting wilbur, also Eret.

The two man got out to boy suits, A green gown with a bello for Dream and white suit coming with a red cape for Fundy, he looked like a prince in the suit  
The two man got out to boy suits, A green gown with a bello for Dream and white suit coming with a red cape for Fundy, he looked like a prince in the suit.

He got his uncle Techno to help him with the suit since he wasn't comfortable wearing the cape at his back.

(Let's go to the exciting part ok)

The wedding was starting in 30 mins, the couple were nervous but there friends helped them calm down.

In weddings the couple can't see each other or sleep together before the day of the wedding and had to write each other letters, Niki had them giving it to one another reading it.

Niki gave Fundy's letter to Dream first.

'Hello my future husband, bet you'd be looking good in that gown. I just want to say that I'm very happy that you'll get to be part of my life, I promise that I'll cherish you forever and ever. I love you soo much, your the most beautiful person I saw in the entire world. I hope we can't continue this till the end, not leaving each other. I wanna wake up with you in the morning and spend my whole life with you hopefully with our kids to. I decided to give you this neklace and please wear it. I'll see you at the wedding my love'

Dream opened the box that came with the letter, he saw an emerald necklace. He looked at it and smiled 'I love you fundy' He thought as he wore the necklace, it looked magnificent on Dream.

He looked at it and smiled 'I love you fundy' He thought as he wore the necklace, it looked magnificent on Dream  
The blonde looked at his fingers seeing his ring matched the necklace that Fundy gave him when he proposed.

The blonde looked at his fingers seeing his ring matched the necklace that Fundy gave him when he proposed.  
(He rich rich)

Niki then went to the groom's room giving the blonde letter to the fox. Fundy read the letter saying.

'Hello dear, Thank you for being in my life, staying with me. I hope this goes one for a long time, I wanna grow up with you and have kids. Do promise me something. Let's make a child after this. I'm very disappointed at myself for not seeing you right away giving you a chance to win my heart, but you did win it. Haha, I can't wait to see you, kiss and hug you. I'll be waiting also. You are a very sweet, gentleman, and kind men I saw. Since wilbur is your father... and I'm marrying you, guess my name will be Dream Soot? I'm right am I. I love you and thank you again Fundy'

Fundy laughed at the letter of his soon to be husband, he gave Niki a smile and thanked her for bringing the letter.  
_________________________________________

5 minutes until the ceremony starts and Fundy was already next to Eret, he didn't really want Wilbur to be next to him.

He tensed a bit when he saw the door slowly opening, bridesmaid, groomsmen, Tubbo who wanted to drop the flowers, and Tommy carrying the rings with him all entered the room.

1 minute passed and Dream walked in with his bestfriend George beside him. He was beautiful and no one can change Fundy's mind. The fox blushed at the sight, he was in awe for the blonde haired man.

He definitely won the lottery. As Dream went closer Fundy saw that sweet smile on the blonde's face.

George left Dream when he was close to Fundy and the fox replaced him, they walked to the altar.  
____________  
(Idk how you do weddings ok)

"Dream and Fundy, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

The two nodded at the priest.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"We are" They said holding each others hand.

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes"

"Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest said looking at the two.

The two were now facing each other to say declare there consent.

" I, Fundy, take you, Dream, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Fundy said looking at the blonde.

"I, Dream, take you, Fundy, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life." Dream said holding the other hand tighter.

"Fundy, do you take Dream to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Dream, do you take Fundy to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"You may now say your vows to each other"

"I, Fundy, take you, Dream, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Dream, take you, Fundy, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Fundy, do you take Dream for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Dream, do you take Fundy for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

The priest acknowledges that the couple have declared their consent to be married, prays for God's blessing on the couple, and declares.

"What God joins together, let no one put asunder" The priest said to the two.

This is the point at which, sacramentally, the bride and groom become wife and husband.

The Blessing and Exchange of Rings follows the declaration of consent. Again, it is ideal for the bride and groom to memorize these prayers. The priest says a blessing over the wedding rings.

Tommy gave the priest the rings.

"May the Lord bless these rings, which you will give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity." The priest said as he gave both the rings.

"Dream, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Fundy said while placing the ring on Dream's finger.

"Fundy, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The blonde said as he placed the ring on his husbands finger.

"Bless, O Lord, these arras that Fundy and Dream will give to each other and pour over them the abundance of your good gifts."

"Dream, receive these arras as a pledge of God's blessing and a sign of the good gifts we will share."

"Fundy, receive these arras as a pledge of God's blessing and a sign of the good gifts we will share."

"You are now pronounced as husband and husband, you may now kissed the bride"

Fundy looked at the priest and turned his head to Dream who was smiling at him, he removed his husbands bello, touching his cheeks and went in for the kiss which Dream gladly kissed back smiling at the kiss.

All of the people rejoiced. Shouting and screaming mostly Tubbo and Tommy.

__________________________________________

As planned after the wedding is the reception.

The new married couple was sitting on the stage looking at the people chatting when sapnap proposed a toast to the two.

Both of them did it, they kissed one another, other people cheering.

"May I take this dance with you, my love?" Fundy said standing up from his sit asking for Dreams hand.

Dream took his husbands hand leading him to the dance floor with the others, they danced together enjoying there night.

_____________________________________

It was now time to go and the others left the two gift to bring home. Fundy picked Dream up Bridal style kissing him as they reached the car. They asked the driver to go and drop them at the house.

To do stuff...

The End..

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated!


End file.
